The Fifth Reign
The Fifth Reign is known as the Era of Civility, and marks the only significant period in Garn's recent history that was completely devoid of war. The Gods of the Fifth reign * Ottlio was the owl god of light. * Tankota was the buffalo god of nature. * Rinnka was the shark god of water. * Swivaska was the dragon god of fire. * Bruwan was the bat god of darkness. History Swivaska's Storm, 5E-29 Swivaska, the dragon god of fire, immediately grew disgusted at his task of keeping Balgunnu and the giants of Firebird Peak at bay. Swivaska used his power over the elements of lightning to create an eternal storm, constantly striking at any who would dare to escape the mountain. This freed Swivaska to guide his people with a new focus, and his civilization flourished. The Redfang Tribe, 5E-137 Swivaska was a wise, but brash, ruler. His followers were devoted to him in a cult-like fashion, and began calling themselves the Redfang Tribe. They built a grand city that they called Vall Ferna, which quickly became the greatest hub of culture and power in all of Garn. Dedicated to Swivaska, the Bloodstone Cathedral became a point of pilgrimage for all Redfangs, and the city's population exploded. Rinnka and the Sahuagin, 5E-190 From the very start of the Fifth Reign, Rinnka was dedicated to being the god of the Sahuagin. He lived in seclusion from the other gods, and would only very rarely make requests of the Runepriest. This did not make him weak, however, and the Sahuagin population grew infinitely stronger under his leadership. By 5E-190, Tartanas had tripled in size. Rinnka's godly form would circle the waters of the Blue Mist Lake, adamantly defending his people. He came to be known as the patron of secrecy. The Tartans would begin to enforce their will with the surface dwellers, and formed a one-sided peace treaty that established them as the dominant force over the Lakewalker Kingdom. This power dynamic would continue until the Tenebrian War of the Sixth Reign. Lucien in the Undercaverns, 5E-875 Lucien Elenrook, a wealthy healer in the settlement of Rootreach, lost his child, Keyleth Elenrook, in childbirth. Her father Lucien ventured into the Undercaverns to rescue her Soul. Somehow, he managed to evade Malefik's watchful eye and successfully escape with his daughter's Soul in tow. He resurrected Keyleth at the base of a small tree, and the gods finally took notice. Rather than turning to rage, the gods admired Lucien's wisdom and courage. They allowed him to stay with his daughter, but set out to bolster the defenses of the Undercaverns. Tankota blessed the small tree where Keyleth was resurrected, and it quickly grew into a towering oak. Tankota's Tree could be seen from all over Garn, and its roots stretched beneath all of the known world. The tree's roots surrounded the Undercaverns, creating a maze of passages that obscured its true entrance. A group of Elves known as the Drow moved into these caverns, serving as an additional layer of defense. Dragonborn, 5E-890 Swivaska grew jealous of Tankota's Tree, as it had grown taller than his cathedral. He cursed the Runes, and in return they cast him into the Undercaverns, forever doomed to guard the dead. This fall is outlined in Hursen Fildever's book, "A World of Roots." The Redfang chief, Zamnin Bloodscale, realized that this meant Swivaska would live forever. So as to not leave his patron alone for all eternity, he begged the Runes to share in his immortality. They granted him his wish, but at a cost. He was transformed into a half-man, half-dragon beast, becoming the first Dragonborn. He was shunned from the city in fear, and forced into the Blood Peaks. There, Zamnin began a small clan of Dragonborns, dedicated to two things: their god, Swivaska, and the downfall of the Redfang Tribe that scorned them. The Inherited, 5E-996 Ottlio immediately decided to bless Lucien as his inherited, in accordance with his bravery and love. Rinnka chose Weitong, the wisest of his followers in Tartanas. Tankota selected Snovloba, a gentle rabbit in which he saw no malice. Swivaska desired a leader that could continue to lead his people into greatness, and selected Embragen from the city of Vall Ferna. When the Dark Day was less than a year away, Bruwan still had not decided on his successor. He had always been mocked by his supposed followers, due to his weak will and inability to lead. Then, in the small desert city of Nindaril, Bruwan met a human named Tenebris. This human was wicked, but with a silver tongue. He praised Bruwan with empty words, and was chosen as the Inherited of darkness. The Sixth Reign had begun.